Story of the lost ones
One day there was a family who never could tell who they were inside but they didnt let that effect them they lived there life without knowing how they were going to live there was a difference in them they were not exactly normal. One day as the oldest went ut to get some bread for her mother but as she walked into the store she could only see red as the color coverd her vision there as she blinked stood a boy about age 13 his hair white as he smiled at the girl " whats your name " she whispered softly the boy looked up at her and gave a small smile " Tim and how about you ?" the boy asked. The girl didn't know how to respond she was never allowed to tell strangers her name " naruko " she finally gave in and told him her name because something was different about him that she knew and didn't know what it was as she blinked once again everything was back to normal and the boy was gone and there was a crowd of people surrounding her screams of " are you alright " filled the room as naru looked up she just pushed past them star struck who that boy is or was but she couldn't tell anyone about it not even her mother who was strict on how she was since she was different from her other sisters. as naru walked and bought the bread she started to head home deep in thought of who that boy was as she enterd her house a angry mother awaited her " where the hell have you been " her mother screamed as naru pushed past her mother " whatever miso you know why i went out beause you are to lazy to i will do as i please stay out as long as i please and not be botherd by the likes of you" naru shouted at her mother as she slammed the door that lead to her bedroom as naru collapsed on the bed And pulled out her laptop and called her best friend as the phone made the sound signalling it was answerd " I HATE MY MOM " was the only thing naru could scream out before her friend just laughed and replied " well i always have a house" and naru started to think since tommorow she was turning a adult she could leave that place and not return but her powers were at its highest peak in life so it was a downside but there wasn't much she could do since her mother was going to make her snap one of these days she had to do something " alright i'll pack and be there tommorow after hell i mean school " naru spoke happily and hung up the phone because of the sound of glass crashing frightened the girl as she locked the door so her drunkin mother couldnt get in as naru started to fall into a deep sleep *dream*''' As naru spotted the boy agian this time he was sittng beside a rock and smiled as he looked at her slowly standing up he pulled naru into a hug " missed you " he spoke with a small smile gently grabbing narus hand as he pulled her to the tree . naru blushed slighty as she sat beside him on a small rock " where are you " naru said sadly knowing this dream will come to a end the boys eyes saddened as the sky went darker " you will find out one day" was the last thing tim said before naru was woken up for school. As naru slowly pulled herself offf the bed she decided she wanted to figure out who that boy was as she did her natrual morning things she walked out the door and started to head to the school where her library filled high with books on powers and supernatrual creatures lived and information which made her chuckle every time she walked in since most the information was falce and not true but she still enjoyed reading the book. there was a sting on the back of her head as she turned around to see her friend lilly with a smile on her face " what the hell lilly " naru laughed and smacked her friend playfully. lilly smiled and hopped onto one of the light posts and hanged upside down looking at her friend lilly made the light post melt as she fell down naru had a small ounce of fear in her eyes as she looked at her friend then around the area and grabbed Lilly arm and pulled her as naru ran lilly started to scream because her arm was popped out of socket naru not noticing until she came to a halt five meters from the school to see lilly collapsed onto the pavement screaming in pain. naru screamed and grabbed her friends arm but was pushed away as lilly got up tears covered her eyes " lets just go into school i will be fine " lilly whimperd as she walked into the school along side naru as the day went on naru started to grow more and more tierd when fourth period hit she passed out cold but this time she didnt see the boy as if he was missing or wasnt there naru awoken to the boy standing infront of her coverd in blood his face a sad smile " sorry i have to go remember dear you will see me one day when you need me the most " was the last thing he said before he faded into dust and naru was woken up by her teacher she thought that she was already woken up but she wasnt until just then as naru was sent out into the hallway she smiled and started to walk around the school in search for the library as soon as she found it she was welcomed with the brightness of the librarys walls and the kind old lady at the desk her eyes sparkiling with joy naru smiled and walked to the supernatrual information secton once she found it a book fell to the ground and opened to the chapter angels and demons naru picked up the book and started to read ''" once you see your angel and your demon you will always see which one belongs to you if its good or bad it depends on your fate in life as the supernatrual community it will always appear in a dream or in signs of danger if you have both angel and demon your world will be changed for the worse and better you should never ever speak to the angel or demon unless you want them to haunt you for all eternity " '''''narus jaw dropped as she read this she had already spoken to the boy before now he will always be there with her she was slightly scared but she didnt think to much about it as long as she could see the boy once without being asleep one more time she would gladdy stay with him forever. Naru quickly got up and looked at her phone to see the time was almost midnight naru sprinted to her mothers home and was met with a note on the door that stated " im done with your shit you have no right live on the streets you have no home and your not welcome in mine" a tear slid down narus eye as she fell to the ground gathering herself together naru started to head for the woods. she walked down the pathway and sighed seeing a abandond building where she could sleep the next morning she would have to be at school to shower in the locker room once she walked in there was a musty looking bed in the corner naru flopped onto it and quickly fell asleep she dreamed of the boy once agian but this time he was snow white head to toe naru looked up to him and cried " when will i see you " naru pleaded to the boy but he didnt answer but looked at her sadly knowing shes in a great deal of pain but it all went white as naru woke from her sleep she choked on air as she looked down at the ground and pulled herself up she knew a way to get into the house so she decided to pack some clothes and leave and find somewhere to live for the time being until she could get money to by hereself a place in the town naru approched her house and climbed in through her window and grabbed a bag and filled it with clothes and shampoo and walked out climbed back out through the window running to school she quickly went into the locker room and showerd as the bell rang naru quickly slipped out of the lockeroom and headed to her class with a sad smile. Narus mind was coverd with thoughts of the boy as she tried to payattention in class she could only think of him and how he was doing and who or what he is naru quickly fell asleep as she dreamed of the boy he said for her to not leave him this tim and stay asleep but naru couldnt she was awoken by the sound of the bell naru quickly got up and ran to lunch to meet with her friend sitting at her table jess sat next to naru and pulled out a container full of pizza and shared with naru " so you meet a guy" jess asked tiltinger her head in couriosity naru blushed slightly " yeah" naru giggled and got up and threw away the bread crumbs and smiled thinking of the boy she fell madly in love with Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions Category:Timuko Category:Couples Category:People Category:Charaters